A Female Tony SLASH GIBBSTONY
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs is dating someone. She reminds the team of someone else. I wrote two versions of this story.This is the first version. GIBBS/FEMALE and GIBBS/TONY


**Summary: Gibbs is dating someone. She reminds the team of someone else. I wrote two versions of this story. This is the first version.  
><strong>

**Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Good or bad**

**This is all my own no beta read.**

The four Agents walked towards the crime scene, slipping under the police tape without even a flash of a badge. The local LEO's knew Agent Gibbs and his reputation, don't stand in his way unless you want to be physically moved. Making their way through the tree's into a clearing where numerous officers stood. Gibbs as always was the first to speak.

"Who's in charge?" Gibbs asked his usual commanding voice echoing through the air around them from in front of his team.

"I am." Came a sultry female voice from behind them.

All four agents turned around.

A very beautiful brunette smiled back at them. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, forcing you to focus on her mesmerizing jade eyes and her long graceful neck. The green t-shirt she wore only making her eyes shine brighter. The short tight jacket she wore was worn for not only functionality but style. The black slacks were tight, hugging every curve of her beautiful form. The badge at one hip told you she was a detective, the gun at the other told you don't even try it.

"Jethro." She smiled. The smile seeming to add a new light to the overcast hue of their surrounds.

All three Agents turned to look at Gibbs who tried to keep his eyes focused on the woman's face.

"Detective Campano." He nodded unable to hid a slight smirk.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine." She smirked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Casablanca reference nice. He thought.

Walking through his agents he approached her.

"They sent me you. What were they thinking?" She grinned. "I'm trying to work here."

He shook his head. "Maybe they figured I was the only one that would put up with you."

"Right." She chuckled. "Please the men of NCIS are falling at their feet to work with me."

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"Well." She looked at Gibbs then the ground as if she expected him to fall at her feet. "Most of them."

Ziva and Tony turned to each other at the same time, eyebrows raised.

"And what does Homicide want with my dead Marine?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah change of subject." She smiled again.

Gibbs turned back to his agents. The all looked around as if they weren't watching the scene before them.

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" He barked.

"Right boss." Rang up around him as his team scurried away.

When Gibbs turned back around Detective Campano was still smiling.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"The macho barking to show me who's boss." She smirked.

"You know who's boss."

"I do." She nodded. "Do you remember who's boss?"

He chuckled and shook head.

"Did you know they were calling me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I just knew they called NCIS."

"Okay so why is Homicide interested in my Marine?"

"He was killed in the same way as three other victims."

"Serial killer?" His voice and manner returning to all business.

"Yeah, we think." She nodded. "You're stuck with me on this."

He nodded. "I'm getting that."

"Oh come on. Tell me you haven't thought about seeing me in action?" She smiled seductively. "All bad ass, adrenaline rushing as I draw my gun, ready to go off at any minute."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Ooh you liked that." Her voice was low keeping their conversation private.

"Crime scene." He sighed as he turned seeing all his agents suddenly try to look busy and not like they had been watching him and the Detective.

She followed him over stopping beside him.

"Where is Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Behind you Jethro." Ducky said as he and Palmer approached the scene.

Detective Campano smiled at the man.

"Hello." Ducky nodded. "Dr. Donald Mallard."

"Detective Nicoletta Campano." She smiled.

"Ducky." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right." He nodded making his way to the body.

Suddenly the theme song from Halloween echoed through the air making everyone look towards the sound.

"Gotta take this." Detective Campano said as she pulled the phone from her hip and walked away from the group.

Tony's gaze followed her as she walked away. The head slap completely catching him off guard. He turned to see Gibbs staring at him.

"Didn't mean-" He stopped. "You know the detective?"

Another glare from Gibbs.

"Right none of my business."

Ziva and McGee tried not to laugh.

"Duck what we got?"

"Dead about four hours."

"From?"

Ducky shook his head. "No obvious signs of trauma."

"The arm?"

"A large section of skin, skillfully removed."

"Medical background?"

"Yes."

"But that didn't kill him. It was done postmortem."

"So what the hell killed him?" Gibbs sighed.

"Hemlock."

Again everyone turned to look at Detective Campano.

"That's how the other three were killed."

"I'll tell Abby to check for it." Ducky nodded.

"Serial killer?" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Maybe."

"Ducky." Detective Campano smiled. "Is it okay if I call you Ducky?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Each victim has had some piece of skin removed. First was a large section of the back. Second, the chest, third left thigh."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Campano looked at him. "Very Silence of the Lambs."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It puts the lotion on its skin."

"Or it gets the hose again." She finished the sentence and they both grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh come on we're law enforcement. You have to see that movie." She smiled at Gibbs.

"Bossman's not the movie type." Tony smiled.

"We'll work on that." She grinned.

Gibbs glared at her.

All three agents looked at each other and grinned.

##############################################################################

"Nice place." Detective Campano said as they walked into the bullpen and towards his desk, knowing it was his even if the three other agents hadn't been seated at their own desks already. She sat down and leaned back.

Gibbs sighed as he stood in front of his desk. "Give me something."

"Right." Tony jumped up grabbing the clicker. "Lieutenant Mark Bast. Thirty six. Single, no kids, parents deceased. Last seen two days ago at work. You'll love this boss. He's a lawyer."

Detective Campano chuckled. "You're favorite Jethro."

He glared back at her again.

"Stop glaring at me." She shook her head.

Ziva and McGee fought to hold back their laughter.

Tony just stared completely surprised by it all.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs scowled.

"Right. We all know how you feel about lawyers."

Gibbs glare now focused on Tony.

Tony smacked himself on the back of the head. "On the house Boss. Anyway, only been in DC six months."

"CO?" Gibbs said.

"Meeting with him in an hour." Tony nodded.

Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Found out he does have a girlfriend. She's coming in tomorrow."

He stared at her.

"She's in Italy flying back tonight."

Finally Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Nothing hinky in his financials." McGee added. "Last activity was through an ATM outside DC. Video is on its way over."

"They always like this Jethro?" Campano asked impressed by his teams anticipation.

Gibbs didn't even turn around. "Going for coffee." He started towards the elevator then glanced back. "Detective."

"Is that your polite way of asking me to go for coffee with you?" She asked not moving.

Gibbs stopped in front of the elevator doors.

She shook her head. "I guess so."

Walking towards the elevator all three watched them until the elevator doors closed.

"Oh this is too much." Tony grinned.

"They are more than friends." Ziva smiled as she walked over to Tony's desk.

"Oh so much more." Tony laughed.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" McGee smirked.

"Yes." Ziva said excitedly.

"Who?" Tony asked seemingly clueless.

Ziva and McGee both looked at him.

"What?" Tony looked confused.

"Tony." Ziva shook her head. "She is a female you."

"What? No." He shook his head.

"The movies." McGee said.

"The smart ass comments." Ziva added folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on." He rolled his eyes.

"She's even Italian." McGee smiled. "A brown haired, green eyed Italian."

Ziva laughed. "It is true."

Tony was shaking his head. "You're both wrong."

"Sure Tony." McGee nodded sarcastically.

"The question is." Ziva grinned. "Why is Gibbs dating a female you?"

#####################################################################

The elevator started and immediately Gibbs flipped the stop switch.

Campano grinned. "Quickie in the elevator?"

Her hand ran up his chest.

Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"No."

"Okay." She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "What then?"

"This is work."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Gibbs is more appropriate."

"Gibbs." She smirked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And the smart ass comments."

"I get it." She grinned. "They don't know you're seeing someone."

"No."

"And you don't want them to?"

There was no reply.

"Think it's a little late for that one."

Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro really. I know you have this whole work personal life separation thing but come on." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Just try." He paused. "Please."

She raised an eyebrow. "Please? Wow, you are serious?"

"Nic." He stared at her.

"I got it." She smiled. "I'll try to be more appropriate."

He nodded and turned around starting the elevator.

She grabbed his ass and he turned around.

"What? That wasn't appropriate?" She smirked.

##########################################################################

Gibbs was never so glad to see a day end, even though they hadn't found their killer. He didn't like when his worlds collided, and today they had. Having Nic there was unsettling and he just wanted to go home and work on the boat. Walking in he tossed his keys on the table and hung up his coat. As he made his way into the living room he saw the badge and gun on the table and smiled.

"Agent Gibbs." She smiled.

"Detective." He nodded.

"I had some things I needed to go over with you." She said as she pulled the t-shirt off her body and tossed it on the couch.

"Is that so?" He said taking a step towards her.

"Yes." She nodded as she unfastened her slacks and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as she continued towards him

"And what was that?" Gibbs sighed as his eyes drifted down her body, now only covered by the bra and panties.

"My inappropriate behavior." She smirked as she closed the distance between them.

"Yeah we should talk about that." He answered his eyes still traveling over her body.

Her hands were now on him undoing the button on his slacks, then unzipping them.

"Talking was not what I had in mind." She bit her lower lip as her hand slipped inside his pants rubbing over his cock.

He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the living room wall. He watched as her chest fell in small shallow breathes. Then his lips fell to her cleavage as his hands caressed up her body.

"Jethro. Can you at least not tear my-"

The sentence was cut off as Gibbs ripped the panties from her body.

"My panties." She sighed as his fingers plunged into her. "Oh God.

"Feels so good." He sighed as he stared into her green eyes pushing his fingers into her

"Yes." She moaned. "But your fingers are not what I want."

He growled as he pulled his fingers from her moist center and grabbed his cock, burying himself in her with one quick movement.

"That's it." She groaned as he thrust her body upwards and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "That's what I want."

"God Nic." Gibbs moaned.

"Harder." She begged as her head fell back against the wall and she clung to his upper body. "Fuck me harder."

######################################################################

"Seriously. I know I'm not really the foreplay kinda girl but it takes like what, two seconds to pull my panties off." She shook her head as she pulled her slacks on. Looking over at him she glared.

"What?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Her grin taking the harshness out of her words.

He grabbed her around the waist. "You're the one that just took off your clothes and-"

"I remember and next time I'll remember to take off the rest of my clothes before I get anywhere near you." She smiled as her arms wrapped around Gibbs neck.

"You've said that before." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well when you walk in here looking all sexy it's hard to control myself."

He shook his head.

"Oh come on you know you're all sexy when you're all brooding."

"Brooding?"

"All worried because I invaded your work world."

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if you weren't such a smart ass." He sighed.

"What that's one of my best traits."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on your team thinks it's cute."

"That's just what I want them thinking that I'm cute."

"No they think the situation is cute not you." She smirked. "They might think I'm cute."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"DiNozzo thought I was." She grinned. "He watched my ass the whole time."

He let her go and walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Ooh what's this about." She said following him into the kitchen. "Don't like the Italian stallion eying your goods?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on you told me about Tony." She smiled. "It's an Italian thing, especially with Italian men."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah they gawk at any pretty thing that happens to pass through their field of vision."

Gibbs nodded as he took a swig from the bottle

"It's cute." She bit her lower lip. "And the head slap was sweet."

"Sweet?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She said stealing the beer from him and taking a drink. "You were all jealous protecting your territory."

"Is that what I was doing?" He tried to take the beer back from her but she wouldn't let it go.

"Yes you were." She winked. "And I liked it."

He rolled his eyes.

"And Tony." She shook her head. "He's all eyes but that's it."

Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Oh come on." It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Really. You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Gibbs."

The familiar voice called out from the front room.

"In here?" Nic called out grinning at Gibbs.

He let go of the beer bottle.

She chuckled.

"Sor- Didn't mean to interrupt." Tony said as he stepped up to the Kitchen.

"You're not." She smiled. "To late to interrupt."

Gibbs glared at her again.

Tony tried to hide his smile.

"Did you need something DiNozzo?"

"You're busy it can wait."

"No I was leaving anyway." Nic smiled and handed the beer to Gibbs. "Just need to grab my shoes."

In the living room she slipped on her shoes as the two men watched her.

"Are those Ferragamo's?" Tony asked.

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Very nice." Tony smiled.

"I have them in red too." She added. "Four hundred bucks a shot but I couldn't resist."

"I know the feeling." Tony nodded.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "They pay you that well at NCIS."

"Well." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" Nic grinned. "It might be nice if you noticed my shoes once in a while Jethro."

Another eye roll.

"I do wear them for more than just functionality."

Tony chuckled and immediately felt the head slap. "Shutting up Boss."

Nic hid her laugh. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Gibbs said following Nic to the door. Then turning around as Tony started to follow. "Stay."

"Right." Tony nodded as he stopped in mid step.

Gibbs reached the door just as Nic opened it.

"Be nice." Nic smiled. "He's a good boy."

"Night." He sighed.

"Night." She dropped a quick kiss on his lips and turned to go. Turning back around she held up her hand. "You might want to grab those panties you tore off of me. I left them laying on the floor."

Gibbs eyes widened.

"Wouldn't want Tony finding them." She smirked as she walked out the door.

Gibbs head went back and he sighed.

Tony was standing in the same spot that Gibbs had left him in.

"I really didn't mean to-"

"What did you need?" Gibbs asked wanting to avoid any more conversation about Nic.

"It really isn't that important." Tony answered.

"Beer?" Gibbs said walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure." Tony nodded.

Gibbs grabbed one and handed it to Tony.

He opened it and took a long drink.

Gibbs stared at him a moment.

"Bad night." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded. "Pizza?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

########################################################################

With the pizza almost gone and the beer Tony leaned back on the couch.

"Why is it everyone ends up here when they have a bad day?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know."

"It's nice though." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded.

"But you need to get a lock on that door." Tony said pointing a finger towards the front door. "Especially now."

"Now?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Detective Nicoletta Campano."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Come on we're not that stupid." Tony grinned. "We knew about you and Colonel Mann."

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"So what's the big deal?" Tony shrugged.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not a big deal."

"Doesn't seem like your type though." Tony tipped his head as he took another swig from his beer.

"And what is my type?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Red-head, little older than the good detective." Tony grinned.

"Hollis wasn't a red head." Gibbs said.

"True." Tony nodded. "Maybe why she's gone."

"So you think Nic will be gone too." Gibbs said. "Since she's not a red head."

"Not sure yet. She's different." Tony said before taking another swig of his beer. He wanted to say she's different because everyone thinks she's a female version of me but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Why the interest in my love life all of a sudden?" Gibbs asked.

"Always interested." Tony held up his beer and looked at it. "Think I've just had enough beer to actually ask."

"Means you should stop." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tony said as he sat the almost empty bottle down on the coffee table.

"Stay on the couch." Gibbs said as he stood up. "I don't want you driving."

"Right." Tony nodded. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs headed up the steps.

Tony watched until he disappeared then dropped his head back on the couch. _What the hell are you doing DiNozzo._ He asked himself.

##########################################################################

"How did I know you would be here already?" Nic smiled as she walked in finding Gibbs already at his desk.

"Because I'm a work alcoholic like someone else I know." He said staring at the file.

"True." She said as she stopped in front of his desk.

"One of those better be mine." He smiled as he looked up at her and the two cups of coffee she held.

"Maybe." She grinned. "Did you take care of that little thing I left at your place."

He sighed. "Yes. I took care of it after DiNozzo fell asleep."

Her eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"Yeah. He crashed on the couch." He said reaching for the coffee.

She pulled it out of his reach. "He do that a lot?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Now and then."

"Huh." She nodded but handed the coffee to him.

"Problem with that?" He smirked.

"No." She took a sip of her coffee. "But you really need a lock on that door."

"Why is everyone so concerned about me having a lock on the damn door?"

"Well I'd prefer to not have someone walk in on me buck na-"

"NIC!" He barked.

"I'm just saying." She grinned.

"Hey Boss." Tony said walking into the bullpen. "Detective Campano."

"Agent DiNozzo." She smiled.

"Tony." He smiled. "Please."

"Tony." She said his name sweetly. "Then call me Nic."

"Nic."

Ziva and McGee walked in seeing the smiles being exchanged between Tony and the Detective.

"Morning." Ziva said.

"Morning." Nic smiled walking over to the two agents. "Sorry we didn't really get introduced yesterday. "

"Ziva." She said extending her hand to the woman.

"Tim." McGee nodded.

"Nic, please."

"You are Italian yes?" Ziva asked.

"Um yes." She said a little surprised by Ziva's question. "On my father's side."

"And your mother's side is?"

"A Heinz 57 mix." She chuckled. "Why?"

"Um just wondering thought I heard a slight accent." She said trying to hide the real reason for her question.

"Maybe a little mid west draw." Nic explained. "I went to school in Ohio."

"You did?" Ziva and McGee both looked over at Tony.

Nic looked over at Tony. "Am I missing something?"

"Tony went to school in Ohio."

"Really where?" She asked.

"Ohio State."

"We were neighbors. I went to Capital University."

"Oh I remember Capital University. Hot chicks." He stopped glancing over at Gibbs. "I mean good school."

She grinned. "Right. I know some fraternity went streaking in front of a sorority on campus trying to show the chicks what they were missing."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "1990?"

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah I think."

Tony grinned.

"No way you?" She laughed.

"Well. I was a senior. Showing off."

"I was a senior too."

"So that makes you my age." Tony smiled.

"No. I think I'm younger than you." She said.

"Why's that?"

"I graduated when I was sixteen, started college that same year." She said as if trying not to brag.

"If you are all done reminiscing maybe we can work on the case." Gibbs said as he walked passed them and pointed at Nic to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"Abby's lab."

Ziva turned to Tony once Gibbs and Nic disappeared.

"I was wrong." Ziva said. "She's not a female you."

He looked puzzled.

"She's the intelligent female you."

##############################################################################

"Abs whatcha got." Gibbs asked walking in with Nic right behind him.

"No Caf-Pow." She grinned as she turned around and he held the drink out to her. "Thanks."

Taking a long drink she looked at the woman now standing at Gibbs side.

"Detective Nicoletta-"

"Campano." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah." Nic said sticking her hands in her pockets and smiling. "Word travels fast around here."

"Oh yeah." Abby grinned. "Especially when it means Bossman is getting lai-"

"ABBY!" He barked.

"Right case." She smirked before turning back to the computer screen and tapping at the key board. A picture appeared on the screen, it simply looked like drops of water.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Lacrimal fluid."

"Tears." Nic said. "From the vic."

"Nice Detective, but no not from the vic."

She smiled excitedly. "From the killer."

"Could be."

"DNA?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but no matches yet."

"Male or female?" Nic asked.

Again Abby looked at her surprised.

Nic grinned at Abby.

"Female."

Gibbs and Nic both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Ah how cute." Abby smiled as she saw the exchange.

"I like her." Nic grinned at Gibbs then looked at Abby. "You kinda remind me of a Goth wonder woman."

Abby's eyes went wide and she looked at Gibbs. "Did you tell her that?"

"Tell her what?" Gibbs looked confused.

Abby looked back at her. "That is totally what I said one day."

"It's the hair."

"This is so weird." Abby said holding up her hands. "It's like you're inside my head."

"Like the Cell. Jennifer Lopez." Nic nodded

"Totally. I love that movie." Abby smiled then turned to Gibbs. "I like her can we keep her."

Nic grinned at Gibbs. "Gonna keep me?"

He rolled his eyes. "What else ya got?"

"Hemlock." Abby answered. "Ducky had me check."

"This is our killer Je-Gibbs." She caught herself.

Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek. "Good work Abs."

"Amazing work." Nic added.

"Thank you." Abby smiled proudly.

Gibbs turned and walked out the door.

Nic watched him as he went staring at his ass.

Abby cleared her throat with a grin.

"Oh God." Nic sighed. "Sorry just um."

"Yeah." Abby nodded.

"Detective Campano." Gibbs yelled from the hallway.

Nic shook her head and headed out the door.

Abby grabbed her phone and dialed. "Hey. You are so right. She is totally DiNozzo!"

##########################################################################

Gibbs turned to walk into the bullpen and saw Nic sitting on Tony's desk laughing. Of course those two would get along.

"No Morocco is Cooper's best."

"Oh that is good." Tony nodded. "But I still say High Noon."

"Agree to disagree." Nic grinned.

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled. "Nic knows her movies."

"So I've notice." Gibbs sighed. "Don't have any work to do DiNozzo?"

Gibbs walked over and sat down at his desk.

"On it Boss."

Nic shook her head.

"How'd the interview with the lieutenants girlfriend go?" Nic asked.

"She broke up with him a week ago. Says he was seeing someone else."

"Who?" Nic asked walking over to his desk.

"No name but she had a picture."

"And?" Nic asked now sounding annoyed.

"Abby's running it now." Gibbs answered just as annoyed.

"So what do we do now." She folder her arms across her chest.

"Go home." Gibbs said then glanced at his agents. "All of you."

The three agents gathered their things and where heading towards the elevator. Gibbs turned off his computer.

"If she finds anything she's call." Gibbs said as he walked past Nic.

###########################################################################

Gibbs slipped off his shirt and tossed it on the bed. Pulling a t-shirt from the dresser he slipped it over his head.

"You realize I know where you live." Nic smirked leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"So running off to get away from me doesn't really work."

"Wasn't trying to get away from you." He said pulling down the t-shirt.

"Could have fooled me." Nic chuckled.

"Something you want to say?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't like me taking to Tony I get it." Nic sighed.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"The thing I'm still trying to figure out is why it bothers you so much." Nic said walking into the room.

"It doesn't bother me."

"At first I thought it was because you thought he'd make a move on me."

"Tony wouldn't do that."

"I figured that out." She nodded. "Then I thought maybe you thought I would make a move on him."

He sighed.

"Again. I realized you knew I wouldn't do that." She paused. "Then I really thought it was because you didn't want me to figure out about him."

"Figure out what?" Gibbs asked.

"That all the conquests he talks about are just that. Talk." She grinned.

Gibbs looked confused.

"You really don't know?" She shook her head. "For an investigator you really missed that one."

"So enlighten me."

"Tony may like women, but that's not what he prefers." She smirked.

"Tony?" Gibbs laughed. "Right?"

The sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"And it's not just men that he prefers." She smiled. "He'd prefer you."

"No. Not Tony." Gibbs shook his head.

"No. It's the truth." She paused. "Whether you believe it or not."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face completely surprised by the observation. Was she right? Gibbs had never thought that Tony would want a man, let a lone him.

"But that's still not what has me confused." She said as she folder her arms across her chest and stared at Gibbs.

"Go ahead." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"What I'm still not sure about is just what you feel for Tony." She furrowed her brow.

"How I feel?" He gave her a puzzled stare.

"Yes." She sighed. "You realize I'm a female Tony."

Gibbs laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're whole team sees it. Hell I see it. So that makes me wonder."

She took a few steps towards him again.

"Do you want someone like Tony." She raised an eyebrow. "Or do you really want Tony."

Gibbs shook his head. "This conversation is over."

He went to walk by her and she grabbed his arm.

"You want him." She said it more as a statement than a question. "And the only reason you never admitted it is because you didn't realize that he wanted you."

Pulling his arm out of her grasp, he took a step away from her.

"Interesting." She nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed that one Jethro."

Gibbs was still silent.

Nic walked up to him, running her hand up his chest. "I don't care."

He stared at her.

"Actually." She chewed at her bottom lip. "It turns me on."

"Nic." Gibbs sighed.

"How badly do you want him?" She asked as her hand moved to Gibbs cock finding it already rock hard. She moaned "That bad."

Gibbs grabbed her hips and jerked her body against him.

"Do you want him stoking your cock." She sighed as her hand stroked up his length.

Gibbs moaned.

"No." She had an evil grin. "You want to fuck him. That's what you want."

Gibbs pushed her onto the bed, climbing onto her body. She tore his zipper down forcing her hand into his pants and pulling out his cock. Again she was stroking it.

"Never felt you this hard before." She sighed. "You really do want your cock buried inside him don't you?"

Gibbs was tearing at her pants, desperate to get them off her body.

"Here." She moved his hands and forced the pants down her body then pushed his down.

She felt his hands claw at her shirt and slip it up her body again she helped pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. He followed suit removing his t-shirt.

Laying there naked she grabbed his face with both hands.

"Fuck me." She moaned. "Like you want to fuck him."

Gibbs didn't move for a moment.

"Please." She said her hand caressing up his rib cage. "Do it."

Clawing at her hip he flipped her onto her stomach, then grabbed her around the waist and jerked her to her knees.

"That's it." She sighed.

He grabbed his cock and rubbed it over her feeling the wetness before slamming into her.

"Oh God." She threw her head back as he created a rhythm of quick short thrusts.

"You are so wet." He growled. "Turns you on that much that I want to fuck Tony?"

"Yes." She cried.

His hands around her waist drifted up her body then jerked her upright, bringing her back against his chest.

She reached back clutching at his neck.

"Jethro."

Gibbs fingers slipped between her legs finding her clit and brushing his fingers over it.

"Oh God." She groaned as her body began to shake. "How long?"

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"How long have you wanted Tony?"

"Years." He growled into her ear as he continued to slam into her. "For years."

She pulled his hand from her and placed it on her breast. His fingers grabbed her nipple rolling it in his fingers. Her own fingers slid down her stomach and between her legs.

Gibbs moaned as he realized what she was now doing.

"Tell me about one of your fantasies about him." She groaned as her fingers rubbed over her clit.

"Nic I can'-"

"Yes you can." She thrust back against him. "Tell me I want to hear it."

Something took hold inside him as a fantasy pushed its self forward.

"He shows up here late, wanting to stay, needing to stay." Gibbs moaned. "I can tell he wants me, needs me."

"Yes and what does he want you, need you to do?"

"Fuck him. It's the only thing on his mind." Gibbs sighed. "And once I realize that it's the only thing I want too."

"Who makes the first move." She asked her fingers now moving even faster over her clit.

"Me." Gibbs answers quickly. "I grab him pinning him against the front door. Then I grab his cock and it's hard. So hard."

"And it makes your cock hard." She smiles at the thought. "Harder than you've ever been."

"Yes, God yes." Gibbs moaned. "I rip his pants off, I need him naked."

"You need to see him." Nic groaned. "See that he wants you."

"And he does." Gibbs sighed. "When I have him there naked, I just turn him around."

Her body shivered. "And you take him."

"Yes. He is so eager to just let me fuck him." Gibbs now had both hands on her breasts as he continued to thrust into her. "I bury my cock into him, all the way in."

"Does is feel good?" She sighed.

"So good." Gibbs growled. "I just lose control and he lets me screaming out my name."

"Jethro." She sighed. "So close." His cock inside her, her fingers rubbing her clit, his words, she couldn't last much longer.

"Come for me." Gibbs moaned.

"Jethro." She screamed his name the orgasm ripped through her body and she trembled in his arms. "Damn."

"Nic." Gibbs sighed as he felt his own release building.

"Do it." She dropped down putting herself on all fours.

Gibbs hands immediately clawed her hips as he buried himself inside her. It so good and he felt the release overwhelm him. His body tensed and he came thrusting Nic's body forward. He held himself there until all the strength left his body and he dropped to the bed beside her.

She laid down on her back next to him.

"You got it bad." She sighed. "Really bad."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

######################################################################

"Jethro." She said as he dressed and disappeared down the steps. She sighed and grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser pulled it on and followed him down the steps. She found him in the kitchen opening a beer.

He took a long swig.

"You can't just walk away from this." She said standing there in front of him.

"What exactly do you think I'm walking away from now?" Gibbs paused leaning back against the fridge "You, him. What?"

"Both." She answered.

"I want you." He sighed as he grabbed her by the t- shirt and pulled her towards him.

"I get that." She grinned. "I'm not questioning that at all."

"Then what do you want?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"I don't want anything." She paused. "It's about what else you want."

He stared at her.

"He wants you Jethro and you want him." She paused. "That's something you have to think about."

"No it's not."

She chuckled. "You obviously already have."

"You started that." His voice was raised.

"I did." She nodded. "But you had no problem going along with it."

"Why did you do it?" He asked still confused by her earlier actions.

She smirked as she bit at her bottom lip. "It's hot. You and him together."

He shook his head.

"Come on?"

"I don't even know how to take this." He chuckled.

"I'm a woman who can appreciated how hot two sexy men together could be." She smirked. "I'm not asking you to invite him to bed with us."

"Good to hear." He sighed.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't invited him to bed." She paused. "Without me."

"Nic!"

"Jethro neither of us was looking for a commitment here." She smiled. "We agreed to be exclusive without strings attached."

"I know." He nodded.

"And if either of us wanted someone else, we would move on from there." She added.

"Nic I don't-" She put her finger to his lips.

"Talk to him. You can't know what you want unless you know what he wants." She moved her fingers from his lips.

"And if he's not what I want?"

"Then." Her hands slid around to his back pulling him against her. "I'm only a phone call away."

"And right now?" Gibbs hands slid down from her waist and under the t-shirt cupping

her bare ass.

"Well." She moaned as he pulled her against his hard cock. "I mean you haven't decided anything and I'm here."

"Yes you are." His lips devoured her as his hands moved up over her back. He felt her again undo his pants and pushed them down over his hips.

She turned them around, placing herself against the fridge and wrapping her legs around him. Her hand slid between their bodies and she grabbed his cock rubbing it against her wetness

"Oh God." Gibbs groaned as he pushed slowly into her.

"Yes." She moaned. "Please Jethro."

He continued his low movements, knowing it drove her crazy when all she really wanted was him hammering into her.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me." She growled.

That was all it took and he fulfilled her request.

She gave into the pleasure, her body screaming for release. Her mind a jumble of emotions. Part of her knowing Jethro needed to figure out his feelings for Tony. The other part of her praying that Jethro would find out that he still just wanted her.

#####################################################################

"Abs this better be good." Gibbs sighed as he came into the lab.

"Oh it is."

He handed her the Caf-Pow.

"And why are you still here?" He stared at her.

"Couldn't sleep." She said as she took another long slip of the drink.

"And?"

"Where's Nic?" Abby smiled.

"On her way."

"You two weren't together?"

"Abby." He sighed.

Abby put the Caf-Pow down. "I caught the killer."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You caught the killer?" Nic asked walking in tucking her shirt into her pants.

"Oh you were together." Abby grinned.

"ABS!" Gibbs barked.

"Well Virginia PD caught her I just found her for us."

"Virginia PD?" Nic questioned.

"They brought her in for questioning."

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"The disappearance of her boyfriend."

"Abby get to the point." Gibbs sighed.

"She's dead."

"Dead?" Gibbs and Nic said it at the same time.

"Ah that's so sweet."

"Abs."

"Right. They brought her in and she killed herself."

"Wait." Nic shook her head. "What."

"Swallowed a cocktail of hemlock."

"You are kidding me right?" Nic sighed.

"Nope." Abby smiled. "Matches the DNA from the tears."

"But that doesn't guarantee that she's the killer." Gibbs said.

"No." Abby nodded. "But the skin pieces from our victims that they found at her house does."

Nic rubbed her hands over her face. "This is some bizarre dream right?"

"Why?" Abby stared at her funny.

"Our serial killer got brought in to talk about her missing boyfriend, commits suicide by hemlock, and they find everything at her house?"

"Yes." Abby nodded firmly.

"I'm going to be writing this up for days then trying to explain this to my Captain." Nic sighed.

Abby looked at Gibbs.

"What?"

"Don't have anything to say?" Abby asked.

He shrugged. "Good work Abs."

She grinned.

"Why do I feel cheated in some way?" Nic looked at Gibbs.

"Because you didn't get to pull your gun." He smirked.

She laughed. "Yeah that could be it."

#####################################################################

"Some dinner?" Gibbs asked as they stood in the elevator headed to the lobby.

Nic looked at her watch. "It's almost nine."

"Then breakfast?" He turned to her.

"I need to head to the office."

He nodded.

"I wasn't lying. I'm going to be writing this for days and trying to explain."

"I get it."

The doors opened and she stepped out.

"I'll call you in a couple of days."

Another nod.

"Really this is not me pushing you to do something."

"I know." He said putting his hand in the door as it tried to close.

She winked. "Go."

"Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." She said as she turned around and walked out the door.

#########################################################################

Running his hands over his face, he leaned back in his chair. He looked over when he saw someone walking into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo. It's Saturday."

"Yeah. I know that." Tony smiled, "Figured you could use this."

Gibbs smirked as he took the coffee Tony handed him. "Thanks."

"Abby called." Tony grinned.

"Of course she did." Gibbs shook his head.

"Said you were still here." Tony sighed. "Looking tired and lonely."

Gibbs chuckled. "Tired maybe, lonely not sure."

"Well either way. Coffee." Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Have a good weekend." Tony said as he walked back towards the elevator.

Gibbs sighed then shook his head. "DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?" Tony stopped in mid step.

"Hungry?" Gibbs said as he shut off his computer and stood up.

Tony grinned at him.

"Yeah I know stupid question." Gibbs smirked.

"What ya thinking?"

"I don't know somewhere with a lot more coffee."

"That should be an easy order to fill." Tony grinned.

#######################################################################

"That was so good." Tony groaned.

"I'm glad." Gibbs smirked as he closed the door behind them and walked into the kitchen to start some coffee.

"So to what do I owe this breakfast and impromptu invitation back to your place?" Tony asked surprised by all of it. Although they spent time together, it was rarely at Gibbs request.

Gibbs turned around and leaned back against the counter looking at Tony.

"What is it?" Tony asked suddenly nervous under Gibbs' stare.

"Please come here." Gibbs said his voice calmer than he expected.

Tony furrowed his brow, confused by Gibbs actually saying please and the request that Tony come closer. Still Tony took a few steps towards Gibbs stopping within arm's reach.

Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's and in that instant, he pulled Tony into his arms and let their lips meet. Gibbs wanted it to be tender and sweet, but instead it was demanding and hungry, growing even more devastating when Tony knotted his fingers into a fist on the back of his head. Drawing their bodies together, Gibbs' hands clawed up Tony's back, then back down. His hands paused a moment before drifting down and cupping Tony's ass, jerking Tony's body forward in the process.

Tony ripped his lips from Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Tony sighed.

"What?" Gibbs said as his lips sank to Tony's neck kissing then nipping the soft flesh.

"Oh God." Tony moaned unknowingly pressing his groin harder against Gibbs. His hands ran up Gibbs chest and across his shoulders.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass again thrusting their cocks against each other.

"Fuck." Tony groaned feeling Gibbs cock already hard. "Gibbs stop."

Letting his lips move up Tony's throat, Gibbs stopped at Tony's ear.

"God don't make me stop." Gibbs growled into Tony's ear. "I want you."

Tony bit his lip trying desperately to hold on to the last shred of sanity he still possessed.

"I want you so much Tony." Gibbs moaned as his hand slid between their bodies and he grabbed Tony's cock slowly stroking over it.

"Yes." Tony moaned. "Feels so good."

"It does." Gibbs growled. "But I think I can make it feel even better."

Tony felt the zipper on his pants being slid down and knew without question it would feel even better when Gibbs hand wrapped around his bare cock.

"No. We can't" Tony practically screamed as he tore himself from Gibbs arms. He stepped back trying desperately to catch his breath and somehow calm the fire within him. "What the hell!"

"Tony." Gibbs reached out to touch him.

"No." Tony took another step back and ran his hands through his hair. "This is not happening."

"It is and I want you." Gibbs sighed and he again reached out for Tony. This time Tony didn't resist as Gibbs pulled him back into his arms and kissed him. Tony's hands grabbed Gibbs face as they devoured each other anew. Then as quickly as it began it ended, Tony again stepping back.

"I can't do this." Tony said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Tony wait." Gibbs said following after him. "Please stop. Wait."

With his hand on the door, Tony paused.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said suddenly believing this had all been a mistake and Tony didn't want him.

"You're sorry." Tony chuckled and fell back against the door. "I'd rather you just fuck me than say you're sorry."

Gibbs stepped forward placing a hand on Tony's hip.

"That can be arranged." Gibbs said his voice low.

Tony tried to ignore the hand at his hip and Gibbs overall closeness.

"You're not suppose to want this." Tony sighed feeling Gibbs thumb rub over his hip.

"But I do?" Gibbs said as he brought his body closer to Tony's. He grabbed Tony's wrist and put Tony's hand on his hard cock. "God I really do."

"Oh God." Tony moaned as his hand rubbed over Gibbs cock.

"Feels so good." Gibbs sighed as he placed his own hand over Tony's feeling the way Tony's hand moved over his cock. Gibbs squeezed his hand causing Tony's hand to squeeze his cock. "That's it."

"Gibbs." Tony couldn't breathe, couldn't move, it was so erotic having Gibbs guiding his hand.

"Tony. I want you. Right now." Gibbs growled. "Please."

"Then what are you waiting for." Tony sighed his eyes ablaze with desire.

Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Upstairs. I want you naked in my bed."

Tony sighed as Gibbs took his hand and lead him upstairs.

Once beside the bed, Gibbs hands wrapped around Tony's waist and pressed their bodies together.

"Feel what you do to me?" Gibbs said rubbing his hard cock against Tony's.

"Yes." Tony moaned as his hands slipped between their bodies and started to undo Gibbs pants then pushed them off his hips. Gibbs stepped out of them and repeated the process on Tony. Pulling his shirt off, Gibbs looked at Tony, telling him to do the same. Tony quickly complied.

Gibbs let his eyes roam down Tony's body taking in the view of his naked form.

"Amazing." Gibbs sighed.

Tony pushed Gibbs down on the bed catching him off guard as he climbed over Gibbs body. He wrapped his hand around Gibbs cock stroking it roughly.

Gibbs groaned and clutched at Tony's hips. "Tony if you keep that up I'm gonna come."

"I don't want that." Tony stared down at Gibbs his hand slipping away from Gibbs cock.

"And why's that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony leaned down into Gibbs ear. "Because I want you fucking me when you come."

"Tony." Gibbs growled jerking Tony down hard.

"What are you waiting for?" Tony groaned.

"Nothing." Gibbs said as slipped out from under Tony and reached into the night stand grabbing a small bottle of lube. He squeezed some into his hand, then rubbed some over his cock.

He moved behind Tony.

"Please Jethro." Tony begged.

Holding his cock he pressed against Tony letting the head of his cock push inside.

Tony moan again. "More, god more."

Gibbs slowly pushed in further.

"Stop teasing me Jethro." Tony groaned and thrust himself back on Gibbs burying his cock inside him.

"Fuck, Tony!" Gibbs screamed through clinched teeth trying to control the desire building inside him. Gibbs clawed at Tony's hip preventing Tony from moving as he let the need to come subside. Once he felt the control return, he let his rational mind slip away as the need to fuck Tony took over.

Gibbs thrust uncontrollable into Tony, lost in the sensation of his cock in the warmth. It felt so good and so right.

"Jethro, god yes." Tony cried out.

Gibbs hand slide around and grabbed Tony's cock stroking with the rhythm of his thrust.

"You feel so good Tony." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

Tony made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. The ability to speak had left him as had all conscious thought. There was nothing but Gibbs and the sensation of his touch. The world could have ended and he wouldn't have cared, it wouldn't have matter, because this was all he had wanted for so long. He wanted to make it last, wanted to hold on, but his mind and body conspired to betray him as he felt the need growing beyond his control.

Tony wanted to scream Jethro's name, wanted the world to hear his cry but his voice failed him as the wave threatened to crash over him.

"Come for me." Gibbs purred knowing Tony was close.

Gibbs felt Tony's body convulse against him as the orgasm rushed through him, felt his cock tense in his hand, then felt the release. The tension in Tony's body tightened around Gibbs cock and he fought not to let it take him over the edge.

Tony was lost in a sea of bliss as he gave in Jethro's request. It was too much sensation and Tony could no longer deny the release. It felt as if he were dissolving into the world around him, into the bed, into Gibbs and he let himself be carried away.

As Tony rode the wave, Gibbs continued thrusting deep into him, the passion and desire, fueling his need. Gibbs didn't want to stop didn't want it to end and he used all his control to keep himself from letting go. He focused on the need to never let Tony go, of wanting to stay like this forever, instead of the sensation of how warm Tony felt around his cock. It would have worked had Tony not suddenly found his senses again and started to thrust back against him.

"Keep fucking me." Tony groaned as he fucked back against Gibbs. His backwards thrust meeting Gibbs forward ones and causing Gibbs cock to bury itself deep inside him.

"Tony." The name came out as a cry of need. "I'm going to-" The last word was lost as Gibbs buried himself inside Tony and came. His body collapsed as the shock waves rushed through him. He fought to catch his breath, fought to steady his erratic heartbeat trying to calm his body. Collapsing down beside Tony, Gibbs couldn't find the calm there was still to much desire within him.

Gibbs rolled over onto his side his hand caressing up Tony's chest as his lips dropped kisses onto his shoulder.

"Gibbs." Tony sighed as he placed his hands on Gibbs chest and pushed him away.

"What is it?" Gibbs looked puzzled both by Tony's action and because he had reverted back to calling him Gibbs.

"Nothing. I just um." Tony got up and started pulling on his clothes. "I really need to get going."

"Tony." Gibbs grabbed his arm. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Tony forced a smile but pull away from Gibbs grasp. "I need to go."

Tony was already walking down the steps when Gibbs jumped out of the bed, pulled on his pants and rushed down the stairs after him.

"What the hell is the problem?" Gibbs asked grabbing Tony before he could reach the door. He put himself in front of the door, stopping Tony's attempt to flee.

"Move." Tony's voice was suddenly commanding.

"No." Gibbs sighed. "Why are you running away."

"This was a mistake." Tony took a deep breath. "I just want to forget that it happened."

The words hit Gibbs like a fist and he felt the air rush out of his lungs. He moved away from the door, away from Tony, and walked into the living room. Falling down onto the couch he waited, after a few seconds he heard the front door open and close.

##########################################################################

"Jethro I got done and I figured you'd be up..so...I" She stopped half way down the basement steps. Gibbs was sitting on the floor with his back against the tool bench, his mug in hand and an almost empty bottle of Bourbon at his hip.

He didn't even acknowledge her just took another long drink from the mug.

"Rough night?" Nic asked as she finished her descent and walked over towards him.

"You could say that." He chuckled then sat the mug down and refilled it, emptying the bottle at his side. "There's beer in the fridge. Bourbon's gone."

"I can see that." She folder her arms across her chest. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"You're idea." Gibbs shook his head. "Well that didn't work out so well."

Her hands slipped from her chest and she sighed. "Tony."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a swig from the mug.

"Jethro I thought-" She rubbed her forehead. "The way he looked at you. He wanted you."

Gibbs nodded. "He did."

She looked at him puzzled.

"Evidently wanting me was a mistake." Gibbs took another drink. "Something he wants to forget."

She dropped down on the floor in front of him. "Jethro."

He shrugged. "At least I know."

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

Gibbs smirked. "No. He couldn't get out of here fast enough. That was painfully clear."

She rubbed her hand over his knee. "It will be okay."

"Yeah." Gibbs leaned his head back.

She moved, climbing between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I know you don't like this." She sighed. "but I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut. For so many reasons."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Because I messed everything up between you and Tony. And-" She paused. "everything between us."

"Nic it's not your fault I don't blame you."

"I know but that's not it." She wrapped her arms around his. "You want Tony now and that's all you want."

"Nic. That's not-"

"Yes it is." She chuckled. "I would love nothing more than to do it right here on the basement floor."

He tightened his arms around her.

"But that's not what you want."

"How do you know?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and reached back touching his cheek. "Because before if I had said that to you, you'd already be hard and I'd already be begging for you to take me."

He sighed then chuckled. "You know I've had a lot to drink."

Her laughter filled the air. "Yeah, nice try."

"What?" He grinned.

"Remember that night, two bottles of Bourbon and how many beers." She smirked. "And you had no problem performing numerous times."

"Yeah. I remember."

"Good. I'd be disappointed if you had forgotten that."

Gibbs let out a long breath. "What now?"

"Well I could go get that other bottle of Bourbon you hide by the bed."

He laughed. "You could."

"But you definitely don't need any more."

"True." He sighed.

"I could get naked and try my best to pursued you to take me right here."

"Another good suggestion." He kissed her cheek again.

"But I know that wouldn't work." She paused waiting to see if he would protest. When he didn't she sighed. "Damn I was really hoping you'd try to convince me of that one."

"I know."

"Or my last suggestion and the one I think is the correct one."

"Give it to me."

"Oh such poor choice of words." She sighed so wanting that to mean something else. "I take you upstairs and put you in bed. Alone. And you sleep forgetting all about this day."

"I'll agree to that after."

"After what?" She asked.

"After we stay here like this just a little longer."

She rubbed her hand over his arm. "Okay I can agree to that."

Gibbs chuckled. "You'd have been a great fourth ex-wive."

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Bastard."

######################################################################

"It's not even two in the afternoon yet." She said approaching the bar by the man.

He turned to look at her then turned away again. "It's five somewhere I'm sure."

She nodded. "I'm sure." Sitting down she nodded towards the bartender and ordered a beer.

"I'm really not in the mood for company." Tony said taking another drink from his glass.

"You should never drink alone." She smiled.

He glared at her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a detective." She smirked.

"Right." Tony said taking another drink. "Again really not in the mood for company."

"Okay." She sighed. "Then I'll talk and you can listen."

He rolled his eyes.

"I went to see Jethro." She paused looking for a reaction and getting none. "He was in the basement, a bottle of Bourbon and not looking happy."

Tony chuckled. "I would think you'd know him well enough to realize that's normal."

She nodded. "Yeah, but the bottle was empty and he was just sitting against the tool bench."

Tony pushed his drink around on the bar.

"Yeah that isn't normal." She said. "He told me what happened."

He turned towards her his eyes full of surprise.

"Funny thing is it's my fault."

"What?" Tony's expression changed to one of confusion.

She took a long swig from the beer. "I told him he needed to figure out what he felt for you and what you felt for him."

"What?" Tony was shaking his head. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I could tell you had feelings for each other." She stared at her drink. "And I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

"A happy ending." He chuckled. "Well that's not happening."

"I know and I'm not really sure why." It was her turn to look confused.

"You're not sure why? Seriously?" He sighed.

"You love him, he loves you. What's the problem." As much as it pained her to say it, it was the truth.

Tony stared at her as if she had just spoken some foreign language he didn't understand.

"It's true you have to know that."

"No I don't." He looked back at his drink.

"He does." She paused. "Love you."

"And you know this because?" Tony asked.

"A lot of reasons." She chuckled thinking about the basement and making sure Jethro got to bed. The fact he had never remotely tried to touch her or convince her to stay.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony was completely confused he thought Nic cared for Jethro.

"Because I want Jethro to be happy." She sighed. "And I believe you will make him happy."

"And what about you and him?"

She smiled and shook her head. "He doesn't want me. He wants you."

Tony saw the sadness, the regret in her eyes. He ran his hands over his face.

Her brow furrowed and she grinned. "That's why you left?"

Tony looked away.

"You thought he was just screwing you on the side." She chuckled. "You thought you were the other man."

He couldn't help it the thought made him laugh.

"You know him better than that." She smiled. "Jethro would never do that to either of us."

"I saw the way he looked at you at the crime scene." He smiled at her. "He cares about you."

"He does." She nodded. "But he loves you. The head slap."

Tony grinned. "Yeah because I stared at your ass when you walked away."

"That wasn't about me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I thought it was at first." She smirked. "But it was about you. Not wanting you to want someone else."

Tony shook his head.

"He was protecting his territory, but you were the territory he wanted to protect." She smiled.

"Why bring this up to him? You obviously didn't want things to end with the two of you." Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "So why even mention it to him."

She chuckled and met his gaze. "What would that have gotten me?"

"Probably not sitting here with me." Tony smirked.

"True." She nodded. "But it wouldn't have changed how he feels. We may have had weeks, even months together, but it would have simply been him trying to have someone like you. When he wanted the real thing."

"This is bizarre." Tony laughed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." She grinned. "Like some male version of Chasing Amy."

"Nice." Tony grinned. "Or like Summer Lover's."

"Daryl Hannah." She smiled. "Good movie."

"God you really are a female me." Tony sighed.

##########################################################################

Gibbs stirred in his sleep half awake. His head hurt and he remembered Nic, in the basement, the Bourbon. He felt the weight of another body on the bed. Damn it he swore that Nic had left, that nothing had happened. It couldn't happen.

"Tony." He said in his sleepy haze.

"Jethro."

The male voice made his eyes shoot open and he looked up to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. Without a thought his hand reached out grabbing Tony's face and pulling the man to his lips. The intensity of it fueled by his need to make the dream last wanting to make love to Tony again before the vision faded away. Tony pulled back and Gibbs felt as if the dream was slipping away, surprised that even in his dreams Tony wanted nothing more than to walk away again. Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Jethro are you okay?" Tony smiled.

"What?" Gibbs suddenly realizing this may not be a dream. "Tony."

"Yes." Tony chuckled. "We need to talk."

"We do?" Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I, um, thought it was-" Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's not a dream." Tony grinned. "Although nice to know you're dreaming about me or want to dream about me."

"I do." Gibbs said again grabbing Tony and pulling him down into a searing kiss. His tongue slipping across Tony's lips tasting the odd mixture of alcohol and mint. But thrilled that Tony wasn't stopping him. This time Gibbs was the one that stopped the kiss needing to catch his breath.

Tony smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to hear." Gibbs said as he pushed himself up and leaned back against the head board. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Me." Tony sighed. "Us."

"You seemed pretty adamant there wasn't an us." Gibbs paused. "At least that's the impression I got when you walked out."

"Yeah. Well I've had some time to rethink that." Tony sighed. "And some insight into the situation."

Gibbs smirked. "Nic. She talked to you."

Tony nodded.

"I should have know she's do that."

"She cares about you." Tony smiled. "She wants you to be happy."

"I know." Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's knee. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay. But-" Tony paused. "She was the reason I left."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony I would never-"

"I know. Well I should have know." Tony smiled.

Gibbs hand went to Tony's face. "I would have never make love to you and then turned around and be with Nic."

"I get that now." Tony said as he kissed Gibbs palm.

"I want you." Gibbs paused. "Only you."

Tony climbed up Gibbs body straddling his lap.

"Funny I heard something about that." Tony grinned. "About you only wanting me."

Gibbs shook his head. "She didn't?"

"Oh she did." Tony's hand reached down and cupped Gibbs already hard cock. "I guess that was true.

"It is." Gibbs said his hands running up Tony's back to his shoulders jerking him down.

Tony moaned wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck.

Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "I love you Tony."

Tony pulled back looking into those steel blue eyes.

"I love you too." Tony smiled. "Now make love to me."

Gibbs smiled as he threw Tony down on the bed. "Anything you want."

Tony grabbed Gibbs face. "You that's all I want."

"You already have that." Gibbs leaned down to capture Tony's lips.

Tony pulled back.

"Seriously a female me? Why not a male me?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Because there's only one you Tony." Gibbs smiled. "Only one."


End file.
